Mysteries Are Closest To Home
by jazmine8448
Summary: When the Doctor left Rose on Doomsday she lied, she was pregnant, with his child. Years later Rose finds a way back to her own universe, but can she find the Doctor? Will Rose and the Doctor's baby ever learn the truth of where she came from? ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**I haven't written a story on here in a long time so here goes nothing....**

**Disclaimer_:_ I don't own _Doctor Who _it all belongs to BBC, I'm just twisting the characters a little and making them do whatever I wish. **

**Prologue**

Rose sat at the kitchen table, her hands clutching a cup of tea like it was her life line. She was looking out the window at all the trees and flowers, thinking about that fateful that had occurred only seven months ago, but of course to Rose it felt like several lifetimes.

She sighed and brought the cup to her mouth taking a long sip from it. It was times like this, when everything was peaceful and quiet, that Rose normally breaks down, crying for the loss of her Doctor. In fact she would've if not at that moment she hadn't heard the sound of a little baby crying upstairs.

Setting the mug of tea down Rose got to her feet and ran as quickly as she could. She made it to the room and picked up the barely two week old baby from the crib. She rocked the baby back and forth while saying soothing words until the baby was calmed down enough and fell back asleep.

Rose looked down at the little baby girl in her arms and smiled, she was so tiny, born with a head full of hair, the same shade as her father's. She had also inherited his ears, nose and smile.

It was because of her that Rose is able to live life day after day, without her she probably wouldn't even get out of bed. Rose was lucky to have her.

As Rose looked down at the little girl she made a promise, a promise that one day, maybe not today or tomorrow or even some day soon, but one day Rose would find a way to get to the Doctor. And Kali, her daughter, would meet her father.

* * *

**Continue, yes? No? Drop a review and let me know ; )**

**~Kristen Marie**


	2. Kali's Life

**Here's the official first chapter, I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Doctor Who**_** it all belongs to BBC, I'm just twisting the characters a little and making them do whatever I wish.**

Chapter 1: Kali's Life

15 years later

Kali Tyler walked through the halls of her high school, she had forgotten her history book in her locker. She was glad that the halls were empty that meant no one could torment her at the moment. She was the freak of the school, the one that no one likes. Sure she was average looking, long brown hair and brown eyes, skinny, and she didn't dress bad either, she was currently wearing a dark blue shirt and jeans. Nothing on the outside made everyone dislike her, no it was what was inside of her, she has two hearts.

When she was little everyone thought it was the coolest thing since ice cubes, but as she got older people would pin her as a freak for it so her social life went down the drain. Also she was exceptionally smart, top of her class, even smarter than some of her teachers, but to keep being less tormented, she stayed with her class.

Kali made it to her locker and opened it, pulled out the book and made her way back to her class. She was almost there too when two figures just seemed to materialize, she looked up to see who was blocking her path and gulped, it was Amy and Sally, her two worst tormentors.

"Going somewhere Tyler?" Amy sneered as she ripped Kali's book out of her hand and threw it. Kali shifted and looked down, scared. "Answer me when I as you a question freak." Amy said when Kali didn't answer and shoved her. Kali started to stumble, but managed to stay upright.

She nervously ran her fingers through her hair before stuttering out her answer. "T-to c-cl-class?" It came out as more of a question.

"Awe look I think someone's afraid." Sally said to Amy and they both started laughing. Kali felt close to tears, but refused to let them fall and give them the satisfaction.

"P-please can I just go?" Kali begged in a voice barely audible.

"Look the freaks begging." Amy said once she stopped laughing. "See you never get strong if you don't have a father." That hit a nerve and Kali couldn't hold it in as the tears started to fall silently down her face.

They had done that on purpose because they knew how sensitive Kali was on the subject of not knowing her dad, absolutely nothing about him, not even a name. Nor had she seen a pictures of him. She would always ask her mum about him but she would never say anything and after a while Kali got the hint and stopped asking.

"She's crying." She heard Amy say followed by more laughter. Kali started to walk backwards until her back hit the lockers, she slid down them and began to sob.

She didn't know how long she was there and at one point her teacher was talking to her, trying to get her to tell her what was wrong, after a while she gave up when Kali didn't respond. A little while later, about ten minutes before the bell rang, she heard someone else sit down next to her and felt arms wrap around her, pulling her close to the mystery person. The person wasn't a mystery much longer because as soon as they spoke, she knew immediately who it was.

"It's okay, I'm here. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Kali looked up to the familiar face of her mother, Rose Tyler. She didn't answer just turned to bury her face into her mothers' chest. "I'm going to take her home, I have an idea of what this is about and I have to talk to her about some things." With some help Kali got to her feet and left with her mum.

The car ride home was silent and Kali did manage to calm down and stop crying.

When they got home they both headed inside. Kali went to sit down at the kitchen table as Rose went to make then both some tea, when it was done Rose gave a cup to her daughter and sat down across from her. They sat in silence for a while, both sipping their tea, Rose was the one to break it.

"Someone said something about your father didn't they." It was a statement not a question but Kali nodded anyway as she looked at her mother. Every time she did it still shocked her, her mum was thirty-five but still looked like she was twenty. Rose knew the cause of this, she figured out once she realized she wasn't getting any older. Somehow, when she had looked into the time vortex, it made her immortal, but Kali had no knowledge of this. "Sweetie it's okay to be upset and I know I haven't been the most helpful when it comes the the subject of your dad. I'm sorry about that, I really am." A look of sadness and pain crossed Rose's features as she thought about the Doctor.

"Mum, it's okay. There were just little things that I really wanted to know, like his name and maybe see a picture." Kali answered truthfully. She didn't want to push her mum too far, not when she might actually share some things with her.

"And I'm sorry that I never even shared that with you, you're fifteen now and I should've told you about him a long time ago." Tears started to well in Rose's eyes and she blinked them away. She set her mug down and went over to the counter to retrieve her purse. Sitting back down she fumbled around in it until she finally found what she was looking for. It was a picture of her and the Doctor, they were standing side by side. The Doctor had his arm around Rose's waist and she was tucked into his side, they were both smiling brightly into the camera.

Wordlessly Rose handed the picture to Kali. Kali took the picture and sucked in a deep breath. The man, her father, looked so much like her and she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her mum look that happy.

"What was his name?" Kali whispered, never taking her eyes away from the photo.

"The Doctor." Kali's eyes met her mum's confusion written all over her face, she briefly wondered if her mum was playing some kind of joke on her. When her mum didn't laugh she knew she was serious.

"Doctor who?" Rose couldn't help the little giggle that escaped her.

"Just the Doctor, nothing more, nothing less." Kali looked down at the picture again and ran her thumb over her dad. In a weird way the name suited him.

"He looks like me."

"Yes so very much. You get a lot from him, you have his brains, how you run your hand through your hair, your love for banana's." Rose laughed. "He was was great man, but things happened and we just couldn't be together anymore." She sighed. She was working at Torchwood trying to find a way back through the parallel universe without them both collapsing.

"Let me guess, you told him you were pregnant, he couldn't deal with it so he left." Kali said, getting angry. That's how it always goes with young parents, she'd seen it at least three times in school already.

"No that's not it, he didn't even know I was pregnant." And it was true, she had almost told him, but got too afraid, that and she didn't want him to be even more upset and do something stupid. Rose remembered the look on his face when she had said 'the baby' he looked absolutely heartbroken. He probably though that it was Mickey's, knowing him he didn't remember that one time they had together when they were both drunk.

"What happened then?" Rose felt tears well up in her eyes again, but couldn't stop them as they started to fall. She shook her head and Kali decided not to push it. Rose wiped her eyes on her sleeve and took a deep breath.

"He would've loved you, don't ever doubt that." Silence fell over them and Kali thought over everything she'd been told, it wasn't a lot, but it was more then she had ever known.

Rose was thinking over all the time she spent with the Doctor. He was a big part of her life and one day she hoped to accomplish her mission of getting back to him. Looking over at her daughter she knew that it had to be soon, Kali wasn't getting younger and the longer Rose kept secrets from her, the worse it was going to be.

"Mum, mum." Kali's voice broke her out of her thoughts. Rose looked up and realized Kali was no longer in front of her. She looked around the kitchen and saw her by the stove, phone in hand, she didn't even hear it ring. "It's someone from your work, wouldn't tell me their name." She shrugged and Rose went over to grab the phone, her heart racing. The only reason Torchwood would call her on her day off would be if something happened.

"Hullo?" Rose asked. When the person on the other end spoke her eyes widened, knowing that this would be really great news, or very terrible news.

Rose made a gesture for Kali to go elsewhere and she did, turning and going upstairs to her room, the picture still clutched in her hand.

She didn't know anything about where her mum worked, of course she never asked. Maybe now her mum would tell her, she seemed to be more open with Kali now, sharing things about her father. At least she had a name and a face. Well sort of a name, 'the Doctor' that had to be some kind of nickname, parents don't go around naming their kids something like that.

Kali went into her bedroom and closed the door. She sat on her bed, just staring at the picture of her parents, smiling together. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and put the picture on her night stand. She looked at the time to find that it was only three o'clock. Deciding to take a shower to pass the time she got up and went over to her dresser, pulled out a pair of p.j's to be comfortable, instead of changing back into jeans.

She left her room after one last glance of the photo and made her way down the hall. As she got closer to the stairs she could hear her mum talking on the phone. Normally Kali isn't one to eavesdrop but something made her stay and listen.

"...didn't tell her that much, I just can't, not yet." There was a pause as the other person spoke. "Well that's good then, I was scared for a moment....Yeah, okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." Kali heard the _click_ of her mum hanging up the phone and as quietly as she could, ran to the bathroom.

* * *

**Tell me what ya think and leave a review.**

**~Kristen Marie**


	3. A Promise

**The second chapter and I would like to thank all who have reviewed. Also for anyone who is from the U.S. like me remember that our Doctor Who premiere is tonight at 9. I just can't wait I'm so excited and anyone who has seen it please don't tell me what happens.**

**Also I would like to apologize in advance for Jackie, I wanted her to have her same personality even though she's sixty and I know that's not how people her age act, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who it all belongs to BBC, I'm just twisting the characters a little and making them do whatever I wish.**

Chapter 2: A Promise

Kali was asleep, dreaming about her mother and father when she felt someone shaking her.

"Wha'?" She asked groggily, rubbing her eyes in her fist.

"Sweetheart come on you've got to get up." She put her hands down into her lap and looked at her mother uncomprehendingly. "I've got to go to work and you're goin' to your grams for a few days." Kali nodded.

"What time is it?"

"Four in the mornin'. Breakfast is ready for you downstairs." With that she left the room. Kali got out of bed and picked out her clothes for the day, she didn't need to pack because she already had everything she needed there for occasions like these. This isn't the first time she'd had to go to her grams while her mum went to work. However this is this is the first time going at this time.

After getting her clothes she went into the bathroom to change and brush her hair and teeth before heading downstairs.

Her mum was in the kitchen, cleaning things that were already clean, a habit she does when she's nervous.

"Mum, are you alright?" Rose turned to look at her daughter and smiled, Kali could tell it was forced but didn't comment.

"Course I am, why don't you go ahead and eat and we'll head off." Kali sighed before doing what her mother instructed.

A half an hour later Kali found herself in the car, backing out of the driveway. Her gram lived an hour away in a big mansion out in the woods, so she knew she wouldn't be going to school until she went back home, not that she was complaining.

*~*

"Kali wake up, we're here." Kali yawned and looked around at the familiar yard of her grams. Pete lived here too but he had always told Kali that he wasn't her grandfather—even though they had the same last name, he just said it was coincident—and not to call him anything but Pete.

She looked at the clock on the dash, it was quarter of six—Pete was an early riser so he'd be up—before getting out of the car. They both made their way up the walkway and to the door. Rose didn't bother knocking since she called yesterday to let them know she'd be dropping Kali off.

Pete was standing by a window next to the door and greeted them as they walked in.

"Rose, Kali, hello." He looked over at Rose and saw her worried expression. "I'll go get Jackie." That was Pete, he never really talks.

He turned and left, going up the stairs, disappearing from sight. Rose turned to Kali..

"I'm sorry I'm doing this again." She said, Kali shrugged it off.

"S'okay mum, I know you're busy with work and all." She reassured her mother.

"I just wish that I could tell you everything, I really do, but I can't and I am so glad that I have you as my daughter, what with being so understanding 'bout this and all. Tell you what, I promise that in two years, if all my plans fail, I'll tell you everything, from my job to your dad, no secrets." Rose smiled and before Kali could respond she heard the voice of her gram fill her ears.

"...don't see why you have to wake me up _now_ it's way too early." Jackie and Pete appeared at the top of the stairs, Jackie looked annoyed, sixty years old and still acting like a teenager.

Pete whispered something into her ear and her eyes snapped onto Rose before comprehension dawned, she tightened her pink robe around herself and did a fast walk toward her daughter. Jackie gave Rose a hug and Kali saw a tear at the corner of her mother's eye.

"Kali why don't you head up to your room while I talk with your mum." Kali looked at her gram and reluctantly headed up the stairs to the room that's hers when she stays here.

As she made her way into the room she yawned, still tired from getting up so early. She took off the sweater she wore and shoes before climbing up on the bed, fully clothed. She snuggled up in the covers and reached into the back pocket of her jeans, pulling out the picture of her mum and dad. She propped it up on the digital clock on the nightstand, just looking at it.

Two years her mum promised, if her plan failed. But what was this plan? Was it to Google him? Then again, that wouldn't take two years. It seemed that every time she got an answer to something it would just bring up even more questions. _Maybe I should just wait_ she thought, but deep down she knew she couldn't.

Downstairs in the kitchen Rose and Jackie sat at the table drinking tea, talking about the call Rose got from Torchwood.

"Mum, I dropped by when Kali was sleeping, just to look at a picture they had. I don't know what it is, I haven't seen anything like it." It was the head boss of this Torchwood who called her, he told her that something mysterious was going on with people turning up dead in the weirdest of ways, the victims would be found crumpled up in a ball, backwards, spine crumpled the wrong way. There was one other factor too, they would be completely colorless, not just their skin also their lips, eyes, hair, even their _insides._

Rose had looked at pictures of the victims along with a picture of what the supposed killer looked like, more than one. When she first looked at it she just thought they looked like ordinary people, but a closer look showed more. Their eyes, they weren't just one color, but all colors, like a rainbow, it swirled in their eyes and even in the still picture the colors seemed to move.

Rose didn't know what to make of it. She was positive it was alien, no doubt in her mind about that, but this was the first alien that she encountered here that she didn't know, and that worried her. This would take time trying to solve, no Doctor to tell her what she needed to know.

"So what are ya goin' to do?" Jackie looked expectantly at her daughter and raised an eye brow.

"To be honest I gave no idea, I'm goin' to try to work this out but I can't guarantee anything." Rose sighed and took a sip of her tea, that's another thing that hadn't changed about her mother, she still makes the best tea. "Oh and before I forget, Kali might ask some questions about her dad." Jackie's eyes widened in surprise.

"I thought she stopped that a while ago."

"Well yesterday when she was a school someone said something on the subject and I had to tell her something, she's fifteen now she deserves to know something. I told her his name, don't think she believed me at first," She shrugged. "but eventually it sank in. I also gave her the picture." She concluded.

"Well what do you want me to tell her if she asks?" Rose thought, she didn't entirely think that Kali would ask anything, but she figured Jackie should be warned, just in case.

"Just tell her that you don't really know all that much." Rose didn't like having to lie to her daughter, but she wasn't ready for her to know the truth. She looked over at the clock, six thirty and she still had an hour drive back. "I should get goin', long drive back and the sooner I get there the sooner this gets solved and everyone will be safe.

Rose set she half full cup on the table before going upstairs. She knocked on her daughter's door and when she got no answer she quietly went inside. She scanned the room and saw a lump on the bed, obviously Kali was sleeping.

She smiled and walked over to her bed. Kali was curled in a ball and Rose brushed away the hair that was in her face. She leaned down and kissed her forehead and smiled. As she stood back up something on the night stand caught her eye, turning around to look she saw that it was the picture and tears were threatening to escape.

Just then she heard the bed creak.

"Mum?" Rose turned back around to see her daughter looking at her through a sleepy gaze.

"Yeah I'm here."

"Are you leaving?" Rose didn't really want to but she had no choice.

"I am, I'll be back in a few days." She stroked her cheek and watched as her eyes closed before leaving. She made her way back downstairs and said good bye to her mother and left, on her way to Torchwood to solve the second biggest challenge in her life.

* * *

**Well another chapter done, leave a review telling me what you think. **

**And all U.S. Don't forget the premiere to night I'm currently watching The Ultimate Guide and there's only 35 min exactly for me till it's on for me as it's currently 8:25, but anywho....**

**~Kristen Marie**


	4. Rainbow Eyes

**Watched Eleventh Hour finally. I have to admit Matt Smith was good in his own way, I especially loved the first seen with all the different food and the bow tie part near the end. David Tennant's still my Doctor though, pretty sure that'll never change. All the same I loved the episode.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who it all belongs to BBC, I'm just twisting the characters a little and making them do whatever I wish.**

Chapter 3: Rainbow Eyes

It had been two days since Kali's mother dropped her off at her grams. Currently she was sitting in the living room, trying to read a book. Sure the house was quiet, except for the light patter of the rain outside, and she didn't have any other obligations, but her mind kept wondering. One second she would think about her dad, the next her mum, then what her mum told her, and so on.

She wanted answers, and not just a few answers that really only bring up more question, but real answers to all her questions. She didn't want to wait two years, that was simply too long and unfair.

Closing her book and setting it down on the coffee table before heading into the kitchen, she was starting to get hungry and wanted a snack. She walked in to see her gram making tea. She opened went over to the fridge and on top she saw what she was looking for, a banana. Pulling it down she peeled some of the peeling back and took a bite.

"You eat now you're not gonna want dinner." Jackie said and Kali had a thought of something her mum had told her.

"Mum says I get my love for them from my dad." Jackie looked uncomfortable knowing the direction of this conversation.

"Really?" It was time for her to put on her act of not knowing that much.

"Yeah." Kali replied while taking another bite of banana. She chewed and swallowed before continuing. "So, um, I was just wondering if you knew, ya know, anything else about my dad." She said hesitantly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I really don't know all that much about him." She hated lying to her granddaughter and the look of disappointment that crossed her face, but what else was she to say.

Silence fell over them. Kali finished her banana and threw away the peeling. She leaned back against the counter while Jackie finished making her tea. Well she wasn't very helpful to Kali and had her suspicions that her mother said something, she wouldn't put it passed her if it was keeping her secrets.

Frustrated she went back into the living room, plopping down onto the couch. She let her head fall back against the cushion and closed her eyes.

*~*

Rose stared at the pictures of the mysterious alien and the victims, as she had been for the last two hours. She didn't like the looks of where this was heading since in the past two days there were reports of two men and a women dead, discovered the same way as the others.

What feared her most was her daughter, she could get hurt by something like this, who knew what they were capable of. If only she had some kind of clue, something, _anything,_ that would link these things to something she already knew.

Sighing Rose put the pictures back into their original folder and tucked it away into a filing cabinet. Standing up she left her office, it was pretty late so only her and a few others would be there. She made her way down a long hall before stopping at a door near the end. Taking a key out of her pocket she unlocked the door and stepped inside flicking lights on as she went by.

She looked up at the device in the center of the room. It was a round structure that had a whole bunch of wires attached. Nothing spectacular really, but a start.

Walking over to the control panel she let her hands brush over the top of it. This was her plan, a way to try and break through to the parallel universe without them both collapsing. She had been working on it for quite a while now, with help from a few select others of course. It was slow moving at first but now things were really starting to take off.

"We'll find a way don't worry, you and Kali will find him again." Rose jumped and turned around as she hadn't heard anyone come in. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She looked into the familiar face of Jake and shook her head.

"No, it's alright. I was just a little distracted." She chuckled quietly. "I seem to be distracted a lot lately." She murmured to herself.

"I bet, and the new threat isn't really helping you much huh?" Rose only shook her head in response. It seemed like she had no free time anymore. "So how's Kali doing? I heard that you spilled the beans." That was the thing about Jack, he could turn almost anything into a joke.

"She's good and I didn't really 'spill the beans' all I did was give her a picture and name." News traveled fast in Torchwood and most of the time things ended up getting out of proportion so she had had to explain this a lot in the past few days.

"Well that good, she's a great kid. Maybe I could stop by when we both have a day off, I haven't seen her in a month."

"Yeah sure, that would be great." Rose smiled, Jack was like Kali's uncle and Kali loved spending time with him.

"You know, you look pretty tired, why don't you head home and go to bed. I'll cover for you." He winked and as if on que, she yawned. They both laughed and Rose walked up to him.

"Thanks Jack, I owe ya." She kissed his cheek before leaving to grab her things.

"You sure do." He called after her.

Back at her flat she set her keys and purse down onto the table before going into the living room and sitting down. She rubbed her eyes and kicked off her shoes. The house was quiet, like it always was when Kali was gone. Normally Rose would hear her music playing from her bedroom or the telly but with her gone there was complete and utter silence, something that she couldn't handle. She flipped on the telly, not caring what it was on, and turned it down so she could just barely hear it. This lasted for about five minutes and then she couldn't stand it anymore.

She turned it back off and got up, heading for the phone. She didn't even think as she dialed the number. It rang eight times before someone answered.

"Hullo?" Came her mum's voice.

"Hi mum, it's me. I was just wonderin' if Kali was up?" She bit her lip, she doubted she would be since it was eleven but she had wanted to see.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but she fell asleep on the couch at about eight. Why is somethin' wrong?"

"No I just wanted to talk, I guess I should've taken the time into consideration." They both laughed. They talked for a little while longer and after saying she would call again tomorrow they bid there goodbyes and Rose went to bed, falling into a dreamless sleep.

The next day, just as Rose said she would, on her lunch break she called back and was glad when Kali was the one who answered the phone.

"Mum. I miss you so much, when are you going to be able to come and get me, I'm startin' to get bored." Was the first thing she said, which caused Rose to laugh and then sigh.

"I'm not sure when I'll be able to, things are a little hectic here right now, but as soon as I get the chance I'll be there." Rose felt bad that she had to leave her daughter with her mum but what else could she do?

"Alright, you better, I think I'll go mad if I have to stand another three days." Kali laughed but Rose was too distracted to listen to what she just said. She was looking out the window where a guy was standing, looking at the building. Rose was certain that she had never met him before yet he looked oddly familiar. She knew everyone who worked here, and he definitely didn't, unless he was new. Then again she would've been informed if anyone else had been hired. So who was this strange man and why was he here?

"Mum? Were you even listening?" Rose blinked and turned away from the window.

"Sorry no." she admitted truthfully.

"Well I was sayin' that—" She was cut off by a loud crash and the alarms sounding. Rose said a quick goodbye to Kali and hung up her cell phone before running down the stairs and into the main room. There was a big hole blasted into the side and a thick cloud of dust. As it cleared she could she a figure walking inside. As it got close Rose recognized him as the man out side and gasped. From closer up she could tell who it was and why he looked familiar his rainbow eyes gave him away.

It was the alien and he just broke into Torchwood.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger and not updating yesterday. I made sure I did today though, and just to let you know I'm going on vacation tomorrow so I won't be able to update for 3 or 4 days, but I'll try and make it worth the wait.**

**But on other things, tell me what you thought and leave a review.**

**~Kristen Marie**


	5. Through The Void

**The next chapter after leaving you all with that cliffhanger and me not being able to update. I hope I made this chapter worth the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who it all belongs to BBC, I'm just twisting the characters a little and making them do whatever I wish.**

Chapter 4: Through The Void

Rose looked around the lobby. Everyone was in a panic, rushing around and such. It took a matter of five seconds before there were several people surrounding the aliens pointing big guns at it. As she watched she noticed three more appear. Thinking quick she ran behind the front desk and grabbed her own gun that she kept there for emergencies just like this, and aimed it.

"Don't come any closer or we'll shoot." Jake said. The lead rainbow eyed creature made weird noises that Rose assumed was it talking. She saw Charlie, a tall guy with a mustache, pulled out his translator. He waited a minute for the translation and then read aloud.

"'We know you have it now give it to us'."

"We have a lot of things, could you be a little more specific?" Rose heard someone say but was too concentrated to realize who it was as the alien spoke again.

"'The universe mechanism'" Charlie translated and Rose gasped. They wanted to travel between the universes for some reason or another and Rose wasn't going to let whatever they wanted happen.

She felt eyes on her and looked to her right to see Jake looking at her with a worried expression. Rose bit her lip nervously and Jake moved to stand next to her.

"Well you're not getting it, doesn't work right now anyways." Jake told them and the alien said something else.

"'Silly in-advanced humans. All we have to do is look at it and it'll work.'" Again Charlie translated.

"Forget it 'cause it not happenin'." A guy Rose couldn't see in the front, said firmly. She watched in horror as the alien turned it's gaze on the man who spoke, it's eyes started to spin like crazy and a rainbow beam shot out of them and hit the man. She watched as his spine started to crumple backwards and the color start to fade, getting pulled into the creature. His screams filled the room, it sounded so agonizing and then it stopped. He was completely crumpled the wrong way and the color was all gone. He was dead.

Everyone was stunned silence at what was just witnessed, all for Rose who was way too familiar with seeing this kind of thing happen. A look of determination crossed her face and she dropped her gun. It fell to the floor with a clang and all eyes turned to look at her.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Jake whispered.

"Fine I'll take you." Jake gaped at her. "Everyone drop your guns." Since Rose was higher in authority than them they had no choice but to listen.

"Are you insane!?" Jake asked, but lowered his gun all the same.

"Just trust me, okay. I've got an idea." She didn't give him a chance to respond and she addressed the aliens. "I'll show you where it is if you promise not to kill anyone else." She waited as they spoke and for Charlie to translate.

"'We agree'." Without saying anything else Rose turned around and started to walk the other way, the four aliens tailing behind her.

She led them through the building until she reached her destination. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and stepped to the side to let them in. They spoke but since Rose didn't have Charlie or the translator, she had no idea what was being said.

She watched as they walked up to the machine with excited expressions. They circled it a few times and then stood around it, forming a circle. They held hands and began what Rose presumed was a chant, their eyes lit up and the same colorful beam that killed the man in the lobby came out and met with all the other beams. The machine started to light up and Rose acted fast, she ran across the room and grabbed her gun under the counter, taking her aim carefully as to not hit the machine she shot once, twice, a third, and finally a fourth time. She watched in satisfaction as they all fell to the ground dead. She put the gun down and inspected the machine and smiled as she noticed it would work.

"Is it safe to come in? I'm not going to get blasted am I?" Jake laughed coming into the room, Rose laughed too. "I knew you wouldn't really let them have it." Rose hit his shoulder playfully and shook her head.

"Sure you did. Anyway down to business, could you do me a huge favor?" She looked up at him innocently and he groaned.

"What is it?" She smiled triumphantly.

"Could you take care of these bodies? I did a check and they got it workin' and I'm ready all I've got to do is call my mum and get Kali ready." She was glowing with happiness and Jake couldn't say no to her and said that he would. Rose hugged him and said 'thank you' a million times and ran to get her phone.

She ran all the way to her office and was glad she left the door open so she didn't have to unlock it. She grabbed her phone and hit the send button twice and waited, it rang two times and her mother's worried voice came through.

"Rose? Are you alright? Kali said there was a crash and you hung up. What happened?" Rose used her shoulder to hold the phone up so both hands could be free as she picked up her purse and car keys before leaving.

"I'm fine mum, just some aliens broke in, they're taken care of now. But listen I called because they got the thing wokin', finally I can travel through to the other universe. You have the plan stuff, yeah? Get Kali ready I'm on my way." She got into her car and her tires squealed against the pavement as she peeled out of the parking lot.

Rose couldn't keep the smile off of her face the whole way there. Driving a little faster than legal in her haste to get to her mum's, she couldn't wait to get her daughter and leave to go find her Doctor. It was all happening for real and Rose could barely believe it.

She pulled into her mum's driveway and didn't even bother to shut the engine off. She walked toward the door with a bounce in her step. She bounded up the steps and in through the door, beaming.

"Rose? Is that you?" Jackie asked as she walked in to the living room. He eyes were a little red and Rose could tell that she had been crying. The smile wiped from her face as she went over to her mother and gathered her into her arms.

"Mum I—" She was cut off by Jackie pulling away and putting her hand over Rose's mouth.

"Now I don't wanna hear it. Don't worry about me, I know how much this means to you. I've got the plan, I know what to do you and Kali just go." Jackie sniffled and pulled her daughter in for another hug as Kali came down the stairs. Pulling apart Jackie gave Rose a watery smile. "You just be careful." She said firmly and Rose nodded.

"What's goin' on?" Kali asked confused.

"We're leavin'." She rolled her eyes.

"Well I knew that, is there anythin' else?" Rose bit her lip.

"It's hard to explain you'll see, but for now say goodbye to your gram." Kali went over and gave her gram a hug.

A little while later after all the tears and whatnot Rose was pulling back into the parking lot at Torchwood. Kali gazed around in amazement.

"Where are we?" She asked her mum, who was back to smiling brightly.

"Torchwood. This is were I work." Kali's eyes widened in surprise as Rose got out of the car and waited for her daughter to join her before she headed inside.

"Why are we here?"

"Because my plan worked." They walked inside and Kali looked around at everything, all things new to her. Most of the people didn't pay attention as they made their way to Rose's office.

Once inside Rose stared rushing around, pulling things out of drawers, scribbling on all sorts of different papers, ect. Kali just watched, not having a clue on what she was doing, but decided not to ask.

"Someone said you were back. That didn't take you as long as I expected, how fast were you driving?" Kali turned toward the door and saw Jake standing there, he caught her eye and grinned brightly at her. "Kali it's good to see you again. How are you?" She ran over and gave him a hug and he laughed while patting her on the back. They broke apart and Kali smiled at him.

"I'm good uncle Jake. Wow it's been a little while huh?"

"Sure has. Sorry I haven't been over in a while, I've been pretty busy." He said but Kali only brushed it off.

"Okay I'm already. My mum's goin' to take care of most of the stuff that involves Kali, now you know what your suppose to do right?" Rose looked over at Jake and he nodded.

"Yep, everything will be fine." With that all three of them left the office as Rose led them down the hall to the room where her's and Kali's life would change forever.

When they walked inside Kali gaped at the foreign object, not sure what to make of it.

"Now Kali you're goin' to have to trust me. Things will happen pretty fast and I will explain it all after it's over, okay?" Rose looked expectantly at her daughter, pleading with her.

"Okay." Was Kali's response. Rose took her hand and brought her to stand in the center of the device. Jake went over to the control panel and started to hit buttons.

"Whenever your ready." He called.

"Jake before you press it I just want to say thank you, for everything. You're one of the best people I know." Jake only smiled at her.

"Glad I could help." With that said he pushed down on the blue button and Rose and Kali disappeared, off to the other universe.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. Let me know if it was worth it though by sending me a review.**

**And I had a question for you all. I was debating on whether I should have a chapter on what the Doctor's been up to and how he feels without Rose, or should I just not do that and go straight to Rose and Kali on the other side of the void?**

**~Kristen Marie**


	6. Reunion

**So I've decided not to do the Doctors perspective. I was really anxious to write this and I'm sure you've all been waiting to read it. I have thought a lot about where I should have Rose and the Doctor reunite and finally figured it out, it will be right at the end of The Lazarus Experiment. **

**Long update again I know, but I'm trying and it's here now. That's what counts right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Doctor Who_ it all belongs to BBC, I'm just twisting the characters a little and making them do whatever I wish.**

Chapter 5: Reunion

Kali looked around at where she was. It was strange, how did her and her mum go from inside to out side like that? And how was this her plan? Nothing was different it looked just like any other place she'd seen.

She looked over at her mum who was looking around, a shocked expression on her face. When Rose caught Kali's gaze she smiled brightly, her tongue poking out between her teeth, a smile Kali had never seen before.

"It worked, I can't believe it. I'm actually here." Rose said enthusiastically talking in all the sights before her, which really wasn't a lot just a road and some trees with a few buildings behind them. "Beautiful isn't it?" She breathed in almost a whisper.

"Um, mum, I hate to break it to you but we're only outside, but speaking of which, _how _did we get out here?" She glanced at her mum and at the confused expression Kali was giving her, Rose laughed.

"Oh Kali, we're actually very far away from home. As for how we got here, well that's a little complicated. Tell you what though, how about we find a chip shop and sit down, I have a lot I need to tell you." Rose didn't wait for Kali to respond, she turned on her heel and started to stroll down the sidewalk, whistling happily to herself.

It didn't take long before they were in the city fully and found a chip shop. They ordered some chips to share and sat down at a secluded booth with them. After all, Rose didn't want to be overheard and certainly didn't want anyone to recognize her—being presumed dead—even though it'd been fifteen years and with her looking the same could bring up unnecessary questions.

"So, Kali, I promised you answers and right here right now I'm going to give you them." Kali nodded for her to go on. "I need to ask you somethin' first and you need to answer honestly 'kay?"

"Yes mum." She rolled her eyes.

"Do you believe in aliens?" Rose blurted. Kali gave her a confused look.

"What does that have to do with anythin'?"

"Just answer it, please."

"Not really. I guess there could be, but whatever. I doubt it. It's all just a story that people to get on the telly or make money off of." She answered with a shrug. Rose realized that she had better make her believe and fast before she explained anything.

"You should believe in them. They're real you know." Taking another chip she popped it into her mouth. Kali was staring at her like she was crazy before she suddenly became angry.

"Is this some kind of joke just so you wouldn't have to explain things to me? I'm not stupid mum, I know you don't believe in all that nonsense. This isn't fair! Why can't you just _tell me_?" Rose waited for Kali to calm down before she said anything else. When she was finally calm she took Kali's hand.

"I need you to listen to me because everythin' I tell you is a hundred percent true. Now where I worked was a place called Torchwood and their main purpose was making sure that the world didn't get invaded by aliens. I was very high up in authority there because I was good at it. I had seen all sorts of aliens when I younger, when I was nineteen. The point though, is aliens are real and you've got to start believing in them because I can't explain unless you do." Kali gaped at her mother, her head whirring to life, trying to make sense of it all.

Silence fell between them for a long time as Kali processed everything. Very slowly Kali nodded her head, deciding that she was going to have to trust her mother, even if that meant changing everything she believed in.

"Okay I believe you. Aliens are real." Rose wasn't totally convinced but continued none the less. "One question though, what does this have to do with my dad?" Rose have a little laugh.

"This has everythin' to do with your dad." She contemplated for a moment and then sighed. "I should probably start from the beginin'. It all started when I was nineteen, I was just a shop girl at Henrick's. Life was average, I was livin' with your gram and had a boyfriend. But that all changed in one day though.

"I woke up on an ordinary day to go to work, nothing was different until closin' time. I had to make a delivery to Wilson, the electrician, down in the basement. When I knocked on his door there was no answer. I heard a noise in the storage room and thought it was him so I went ahead inside. It turned out that it wasn't him and I soon found later that he was dead. Anyways, what it was was mannequins, living mannequins. I was shacked at first, wonderin' how that was possible. I didn't even realize when they had backed me into a was. They were about to kill me when I felt a hand slip into mine, I had looked over and saw that it was a balding man with big ears in a leather jacket. He had told me to run and I did. He saved my life." She stopped there and let it all sink in, after a while Kali spoke.

"I don't get it. I mean how can mannequins be alive? And who was the man?" Rose thought that who the man was should've been obvious, but as she thought it over herself she remembered the description she said and the picture Kali had would be different since he regenerated.

"The mannequins were being controlled by an alien that controlled all livin' plastic, it kinda looked like livin' lava though." She chuckled. "As for who the man was, well that was your father." Kali took out the picture of her mother and father, noticing that he had _a lot_ of hair, normal sized ears, and wasn't wearing a leather jacket. She turned the photo around so it was facing her mother.

"Who's this then?" She asked while pointing to the Doctor. Rose smiled.

"That's your dad." She replied simply.

"I thought you just said that he was balding, had big ears, and wore a leather jacket. This can't be him, and I can't have two father's."

"I told you there was a lot to explain and it'll take a while. Most of it will be easy once we find him. I'm hoping for today, but knowin' him it could be a while." Rose smiled again while taking another chip, Kali did the same.

"How do we find him?" Rose's smile turned devious.

"Anywhere there's trouble, he'll be there."

Rose and Kali were walking down the street when they heard a loud noise that sounded like a piano and a loud crash. Without any hesitation Rose took off running in the direction of the sound, Kali struggling to keep up.

A few minutes later they found themselves in front of a church. EMT's were putting a stretcher with a body covered by a white sheet into the back of an ambulance.

"Oh my god." Kali whispered horrified. Rose turned to pull her into a hug and whispered soothing word to her. Then all together she stopped breathing. Rose pulled away to look at her but Kali was looking at something behind Rose with a look that she couldn't identify on her face. Slowly she turned and when she did she felt her breath leave her too.

There he was, the Doctor, standing next to a dark skinned girl, fire in his eyes as he looked at the scene before him, apparently he hadn't noticed them yet.

Rose could tell there was something different about him, she couldn't place it but she just _knew_.

"That's him." Kali said and all Rose could do was nod.

It was at that moment, as the Doctor was sweeping the scene out, that he saw them. His eyes widened in disbelief. Rose saw him mouth her name and tears started to fall from her eyes.

He then started to run over to them as fast as her could.

"Where are you going?" Rose dimly heard the dark skinned girl ask, for at that moment the Doctor reached her and pulled her into a fierce hug that was a little too tight but Rose wasn't complaining. She had missed his touch and realized how bad she had needed it.

They broke apart and the Doctor reached a hand up and used his thumb to wipe away some of her tears. Rose also noticed a tear slip down his cheek and she smiled at him and he returned it.

"Who's this then?" They looked over to see who spoke, the Doctor's hand in her's as he introduced the two people.

"Martha, this is Rose. Rose, this is Martha." Rose noticed Martha's eyes go wide.

"But it can't be." Martha whispered, a sadness and something else Rose couldn't think of, in her tone.

"How _did_ you get here?" The Doctor asked.

"There's a lot I've got two explain." Rose sighed and heard a cough behind her. Her cheeks turned red in embarrassment as she realized she forgot about Kali.

"Oh, hello." The Doctor said cheerily. "I'm the Doctor." He held out his hand that wasn't holding Rose's for her to shake.

"Kali." She said and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Kali." He said, smiling cheekily. "Did you come here with Rose?" He asked while letting go of her hand.

"She did." Rose answered for her. "And there's somethin' important I have to tell you but I'd rather not do it here." The Doctor nodded and started walking, Kali and Martha behind trailing behind them.

When the familiar blue box came into view Rose started running, dragging the Doctor with her. She pulled the key that she never took off from around her neck and opened the door.

A giddiness ran through her as she entered and went to the console. She put her hand on it and felt the gentle hum as if the TARDIS was welcoming her. She smiled and the Doctor laughed.

"What?" Rose whirled, letting go of his hand in the process, and saw her daughter looking around stunned. "It's... it's... it's..."

"It's bigger on the inside." Rose supplied and Kali nodded.

"I didn't believe it when I first saw it either." Martha said.

"Mum, is this why—"

"Mum?" The Doctor interrupted looking between Rose and Kali.

"Yes, Kali's my daughter." Rose answered.

"What?" Was the Doctor's only response.

* * *

**Couldn't resist ending it with him saying that ;) To be honest I don't think this was my best chapter I feel like I might be moving too fast, what do you all think? Let me know by reviewing. I have a plan for the next chapter but if this is going too fast I'm going to have to change it so please be honest.**

**~Kristen Marie**


	7. Full Name

**Had a bit of trouble figuring out where to start this one and yes it is going to be AU now. I might do a story that shows Rose and Kali in the episodes after I finish with this. Anywho, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Doctor Who_ it all belongs to BBC, I'm just twisting the characters a little and making them do whatever I wish.**

Chapter 6: Full Name

"No no no no no! That _can't_ be, it's _impossible_! You can't have a kid that old when it's only been about a year since we got separated!" The Doctor said wondering what kind of cruel joke Rose was playing on him.

"Doctor for me it's been almost sixteen years, the time frame must be different." Rose said.

"You don't look any older since the last time I saw you. How do you explain that?" He questioned, raising and eyebrow at her. Rose sighed.

"I know and the only explanation I have for that is it has something to do with Bad Wolf and when I absorbed the time vortex." The Doctor pondered this for a moment before finally nodding his head in agreement, thinking that he should've done some test's on her so he would've known, but then again he had just regenerated, his mind a little foggy at the time.

He looked over at Kali and then back to Rose noticing the similarities between them. There was something else that was familiar about her but he couldn't quite place what it was. He cleared his throat.

"Alright-y then anything else?" Rose found her fingernails very interesting all of a sudden.

"Well there is one other thing." She started nervously, refusing to meet his gaze.

"You can tell me." He assured her and wrapped her in a hug. Slowly she turned in his arms and looked intensely at him before nodding.

"All tell you, but not here. In private." Rose shot a glance at Kali and Martha. Martha didn't look too happy for some reason and Kali smiled encouragingly at Rose.

"I know just the place." The Doctor took his arms away from Rose only keeping her hand in his before leading her deep into the TARDIS. They passed through several doors and one very familiar one that she realized was her's and made a mental note to go back later.

A few minutes later the Doctor finally stopped in front of a door and opened it. Once Rose stepped inside she knew where she was immediately—even though she had never seen it before. It was the Doctor's room, and if the bed that rarely looked slept in didn't give it away then the amount of shelves with all the books did, it was almost like the TARDIS' library was inside.

He led her over to the made bed and she sat down and the Doctor did the same.

"So what was it that you couldn't tell me in front of Martha or Kali?" He questioned and Rose saw the fire burning behind his eyes as he looked at her.

"What did you notice about Kali when you first saw her, I mean in how she looks?" He looked puzzled but answered her nonetheless.

"I thought there was something familiar about her that I couldn't place but when you said she was your daughter I guess I saw that little bit of you in her, though it's not really a lot." Rose smiled at him.

"She looks more like her father." The Doctor shifted uncomfortably, not really sure if he wanted to know who her father was. Most likely it was Mickey's.

At the thought a spark of jealousy passed through him and he gripped Rose's hand a little tighter.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Rose looked at him with concern and his grip loosened on her hand as he started to relax.

"I'm fine." Rose didn't look totally convinced but didn't push.

"I think you have a right to know who Kali's father is." She stated bluntly, not exactly sure how she should tell him so might as well come out with it with nothing added.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "To be honest I'm not sure if I want to know or not. It's all in the past right? I mean he must be gone or something if you were willing to come back here with her and not the father. That wouldn't be fair to either of you. All though I assume it's Mickey's so it makes me wonder what happened between you two, of why you're not together anymore and—" He was cut off by Rose putting her hand over his mouth.

"Mickey's not her father." Slowly she removed her hand.

"He's not?" Rose shook her head no. "Do I know the person?" She giggled a little.

"Yes you do know him _very_ well." The Doctor thought about it, trying to put a face next to Kali's that would look similar. After a few minutes he puffed out a mouth full of air completely clueless.

"I have no idea." He admitted and Rose rolled her eyes.

"God you're thick!" Now he frowned, wondering what he had missed in order to solve the mystery. Knowing him it was probably the most obvious thing in the world.

"Rose I don—"

"You!" She yelled exasperated. "It's you. You're Kali's father, not Mickey or some other bloke, you." She felt relieved, like a big weight had been lifted off of her chest.

The Doctor's eyes widened in surprise and shock. He didn't know what to make of it. Kali was his daughter? A small part of him felt relieved that Kali was his and Rose hadn't been with anyone else, but the fact that if was impossible ruled everything else out, even the fact that now that he thought about it it was him that Kali looked like.

"Me? Rose that's impossible. We never. We didn't...." Rose took his other hand in hers and looked him in the eye as she spoke.

"Yes we did. Once. We were visitin' my mum and she was havin' that party. We both ended up drinkin' too much and when we got back to the TARDIS one thing led to another." He remembered going to Jackie's and the party but after that was all a blur and he couldn't remember.

"Why can't I remember?" He shouted in frustration, letting go of Rose's hands he gripped both of his into his hair, making it stick up even more than it already was. "I need to remember." He whispered softly, his hands falling limply into his lap. His expression reminded Rose of a lost puppy.

"I'm sorry I lied. If I hadn't none of this would be happenin'." She said out of the blue and the Doctor's eyes snapped to hers.

"Lied?"

Rose nodded. "On Bad Wolf Bay when I said it was my mum who was pregnant, I decided at the last minute not to tell you. I'm sorry, I should've but I didn't and I didn't know if I would ever see you again and I didn't want you to do somethin' stupid or feel worse that you couldn't get to me and Kali." The Doctor absorbed all that Rose just told him and watched as a tear fell down her cheek. He reached up and used the pad of his thumb to wipe it away and then pulled her to him.

"Rose," He choked out as they pulled apart. "I'm not mad at you. You're right though I probably would've ripped a hole in the void trying to get to you. And besides you should be the one feeling awful. It was me that left you there, pregnant nonetheless."

"Yeah but there was no choice and you didn't know." Rose shot back.

"Okay, how about a moot point then?" The Doctor suggested and Rose shrugged, but grinned to show that she liked the idea.

They sat for a while in comfortable silence. The Doctor was going over everything in his mind. He was a dad again, he was both nervous and excited. It had been a while since he had had any kids and that was the cause of his nervousness.

"Why Kali?" He whispered, fear that if he talked too loud it would break the calm aura.

"Why Kali what?" Rose asked back not really understanding his question.

"The name. Why did you name her Kali." Rose couldn't help but grin.

"It means devourer of time. I thought it suited well." The Doctor laughed.

"I guess so." He said.

"Would you like to know her full name?" Rose asked and he nodded eagerly. "Kali Gallifrey Tyler."

"You named her after my planet?" For a second Rose thought he was going to get angry but then he smiled and she relaxed.

"Yes, I figured since it meant so much to you and it could be in her life somehow. She always did question why she had a strange middle name, I never told her."

"You didn't tell her anything did you?" Rose shook her head.

"I just couldn't all she knew about you was the fact you had two hearts and I only told her that because she has two hearts too." The Doctor nodded he expected she would. "I figured that it would be easier if she met you, course I didn't know if I'd ever see you again so I made a promise that if my attempts failed then would tell her everythin'."

"Well then we should probably get started." He said as he jumped off the bed. Rose followed his example but ended up tripping over his foot. She reached out to grab the nearest thing for support, which just happened to be the Doctor. He wasn't expecting this and wasn't able to gain his balance, instead he fell down with her, landing on her.

He looked down at Rose and saw that her cheeks had tinged pink. He thought that at that moment she looked so beautiful. He started to lean down as his lips parted and noticed Rose's eyes fluttered shut, his did too of their own accord.

He was about a millimeter away from actually kissing her, he could feel her cool breath in his face, when he heard the TARDIS' warning sounds come on and all the lights started flickering mauve.

* * *

**Phew finally finished. So far this would have to be my favorite, but that could always change since I haven't written the other ones yet. This story is as much of a mystery to me as it is to you lol.**

**So what do you think is going on? Take a guess and let me know by hitting that pretty little button to review. They make my day and encourage me to write :)**

**~Kristen Marie **


	8. Captain Jack Harkness

**I know some of this is like Utopia but I really love how Jack came into that episode so I used the same thing but did twist it and that is all I'm using because this story I don't want to do episodes as I've said.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Doctor Who_ it all belongs to BBC, I'm just twisting the characters a little and making them do whatever I wish.**

Chapter 7: Captain Jack Harkness

The Doctor jumped up dragging Rose with him. The sound of the alarms were blaring and started to give her a headache.

They ran down the hall until they reached the console room where Martha was rushing round not knowing what to do. Kali stood off to the side with a panicked expression on her face.

The Doctor took control and shut off the alarms and mauve lights effortlessly.

"That's better, now let's see what the problem is." He took out his glasses and put them on—Rose couldn't help but notice how good he looked looked in them just as he always had—and went over to the monitor, looked at it and groaned.

"What is it?" Martha asked. He didn't answer instead he started pulling levers and pushing buttons on the console and the TARIS lurched forward.

"Where are we goin'? Rose asked.

"We're going into the vortex." He replied glancing up at her.

"Why?"

"Because we have an attachment." Rose shot him a confused glance but didn't question further as the TARDIS gave another lurch. "Hold on tight we're going back. Out of my control. She must want us down there for some reason. Something's wrong." He shouted as he clung to one of the coral looking structure beams.

The TARDIS finally stopped and the familiar sound of the TARDIS materializing sounded.

"Mum what's happenin'?" Kali asked as they made their way to the doors, Rose only shrugged.

The Doctor was out first followed by Martha, Rose, then Kali last. What they saw was a figure laying unmoving next to the TARDIS and they all gathered around it. Rose sucked in a sharp breath when she realized who it was as Martha rushed forward to check his pulse.

"He's dead." She announced sounding sad even though she had no idea who he was.

Rose made a move to run to the dead man but the Doctor held her back. She didn't try to fight him, instead she sobbed into his chest.

"Rose, it'll be alright." The Doctor knew what was going on and soothed her. Kali was silent, she had no idea who the man was but figured he was important if her mother was crying.

Then with no warning the dead man gasped and shot up gripping onto Martha. Rose sniffled and looked over and her eyes widened in shock.

"Jack!" She exclaimed joyously once the shock wore off. She ran over to him and gave him a hug just as he stood up. Jack laughed.

"Rose!" He said back as they broke apart.

"How are you alive? You didn't have any pulse." She questioned and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're one to talk."

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean the battle of Canary Wharf, your name was on the list of the dead." He explained and realization dawned on her.

"Oh that. I was never dead I got stuck in a parallel world and only just got back." She went and stood back next to the Doctor and Jack assessed him.

"You've regenerated." He stated.

"I have? Wow I didn't notice." The Doctor replied sarcastically and Jack rolled his eyes.

"You also left me back there on Satellite 5." He accused.

"Oh come on! It's not like I left you there permanently, I knew you had a way back."

"Yeah well—" Jack was interrupted by Martha clearing her throat and that's when he actually seemed to notice there were two other people there besides him, Rose and the Doctor.

"Hi I'm Martha Jones and you are?" She was trying to avoid a big conflict breaking out between the two men. Jack walked over and introduced himself with that flirtatious smirk on his face.

"Captain Jack Harkness at your service." Martha giggled like most girls, and the occasional guy, do when around Jack.

"Well Captain Jack I would like to know how you are alive. I checked and you had no pulse." Martha said with determination in her voice.

"Something happened to me a while back and now I can't die." He shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

"You knew didn't you?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Yes. Actually it was you that made him immortal."

"Me?"

"Yup," He said popping the 'p'. "When you looked into the heart of the TARDIS you brought Jack back to life."

"Oh." Was her response.

"That was all in the past, it's time to move forward, so let me start by asking who are you?" Jack directed the question to Kali and she blushed.

"I'm Kali." She said in a small voice.

"Nice to meet you Kali." Jack reached forward and took her hand and kissed it, which caused Kali to blush a darker shade of red.

"Jack!" The Doctor snapped sharply at him.

"What?" He said innocently while dropping Kali's hand.

"Don't you dare." Rose added. This confused Jack because normally it was only the Doctor who got upset when he flirted with people.

"What's wrong?" He said, more serious now. Rose took a deep breath.

"Kali's my daughter and no offense Jack but I don't really appreciate you flirtin' with her."

"I was just introducing myself," He said not even blinking at the fact Rose said Kali was her daughter. Rose gave him a pointed look. "And besides I really doubt she's your daughter, it hasn't been that long since I saw you last." She sighed and had the strange sense of deja vu.

"The parallel world had a different time frame than this one, it went faster." Jack thought about this and looked between Kali and Rose. As he did he did notice the resemblance but she looked more like...

"Who's her father?" Rose gripped the Doctor's hand.

"Jack she's—" Just then a blood curdling scream pierced through the air.

_Of course,_ Rose thought, _we can't have a moment of peace._

Everyone sprang into action, except for Kali who just trailed behind not really sure what to do.

As Rose was running toward the danger she was all too familiar with she finished her thought_ And I wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

**Another cliff hanger I know, but I had to put danger in, after all this is Doctor Who so it I'm really trying not to make it too domestic. And I'm hoping that whatever my brain thinks of will be much better than those Rainbow Eye things that I had earlier on. **

**Anywho please review they are a welcomed treat and I will give you all a virtual banana ;) Tempting isn't it?**

**~Kristen Marie**


	9. All You Need Is A Little Music

**I would just like to say thanks to all the people who have added me to their favs/alerts and have reviewed, all of that is what keeps me going *smiles* And how sorry I am for the late update, had major writers block and found out that I _can't_ write action scenes, that's why it's not so good. But I hope you like it anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Doctor Who_ it all belongs to BBC, I'm just twisting the characters a little and making them do whatever I wish.**

Chapter 8: All You Need Is A Little Music

Rose's breath came in short gasps as she ran. As usual they were all running for their lives. She was worried about Kali who looked like she was out of breath even more than she was and was afraid that Kali would fall behind. The TARDIS was at least another five minutes away and Kali had never ran this much, not like Rose who had several times and gotten used to it even if she was a little out of shape at the moment.

An angry roar sounded behind as the Bavcole, as the Doctor said it was, ran after them its heavy foot steps vibrating the ground, making it a little harder for them. Then, just as Rose predicted, Kali started to fall back and with the vibrations she fell to the ground. She screamed as she tried to get up but her knee had fallen on a sharp rock and she couldn't get up.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled as she skidded to a stop. The Doctor along with Jack and Martha, stopped also, he looked to see what had caused Rose's sudden outburst and his eyes widened in shock. With the Bavcole only a few hundred yards away there wasn't much time to think and his brain was going into overdrive.

"Rose you and the others need to keep going, you need to get back to the TARDIS—"

"No, I'm not leavin' you." She said firmly, tears starting to prickle her eyes. The Doctor grasped her upper arms and looked into her eyes.

"Rose you have to. Trust me I just found you and I'm not going to loose you or Kali. Just go please." For a moment Rose looked like she was about to argue until finally she nodded and motioned for Jack and Martha to follow.

"Be careful." She called over her shoulder and he nodded as another angry roar sounded.

The Doctor spun on his heels and ran over to where Kali was still sitting on the ground, wide-eyed with fear.

"Can you stand?" He asked. She shook her head no. "Well you're going to have to try again. I'll help you, come on." He bent down next to her and put his arm around her waist. She stood shakily and leaned against him, trying to keep her weight off of her bad knee.

They started to do a fast walk since that was all Kali could manage. They made it a few feet when the Doctor realized that there was no way for them to beat the Belcove back to the TARDIS. His eyes scanned the area looking for something useful or a place to hide. Then he saw what looked like a storage and headed for it when the ground beneath him stilled. He looked up expecting the Belcove to be there, only it wasn't.

The Belcove was standing, swaying a little from side to side as birds swarmed and chirped around it.

The Doctor couldn't help but laugh so hard that he almost dropped Kali.

"Of course!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Kali asked.

"Music! The Belcove have very sensitive ears and music will put it right to sleep." Kali looked at him like he was crazy, but he didn't notice as he dragged her over to the storage.

He set her down carefully on the ground before going to look through the crowded room. There were several boxes and the Doctor was opening them all in search for something.

Kali watched with curious eyes and began to tap her fingers against the cement. She leaned back against the frame and closed her eyes. She wondered if it was like this all the time, always this dangerous, never having any time to do anything. She wondered if she'd ever really get the chance to her father, to just sit down with him and her mum and _just _talk.

She wanted to know what had happened. Things were all so strange to her and she wanted everything out in the open, like where she came from because her dad was certainly a strange one.

"This is useless!" The Doctor's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She looked over in time to see him running her hands through his hair.

"What are looking for." She questioned.

"Something, anything, that'll play music." He replied.

Kali reached into her pocket and pulled out her iPod that she always kept there and held it out to him. "Will this work?" The Doctor smiled cheekily and took it from her. "What are you goin' to do?".

"I'm going to amplify the sound using my sonic screwdriver so the sound waves will reverberate all around inside the Belcove's head. Then, _bam_! He'll fall right asleep." He explained while using said sonic screwdriver on the iPod

Once he was done and got everything to the right frequency he pressed the play button and the air all around them was filled with Dierks Bentley's _How Am I Doin' _which was the last thing Kali had listened to—could that really have been three days ago—at lunch during school.

She looked up at the Belcove to see it's eyes start to droop and then close completely as it fell over. It landed with a crash that shook the ground so violently that the Doctor almost fell over.

The Doctor stopped the music and helped Kali back to her feet. He handed her her iPod back and she put it in her pocket.

"So what's going to happen to the Belcove now, we can't just leave it there." Kali said.

"Well what I'm going to do is bring it back to its home planet—Begirn—but first lets get you back to the TARDIS and get you checked out in her infirmary." The Doctor replied. Kali remained silent, just letting him guide their way back.

Rose was the first to catch sight of them and she ran forward to envelope them both in a hug, followed close by Jack then Martha.

"We heard the music, nice way of getting rid of it." Jack commented.

"All right, yes, now could you help me bring her inside to the infirmary?" The Doctor asked Jack and he went over and out his arm around Kali which caused her to blush but thankfully for her nobody noticed.

They all filed inside the TARDIS and into the infirmary. Jack and the Doctor set Kali down onto the bed. The Doctor went over to a cabinet and pulled out a tube of something that Kali didn't recognize. He squeezed it and some blue gel came out, gently he put it on her scraped knee. She hissed as it stung a little.

"Sorry, but it should be all healed by tomorrow." He explained.

Rose looked on with interest, feeling her heart swell. She was happy that the Doctor had excepted Kali and not pushed her away—not like she expected him too but...

"Jack? Can you help me again? She shouldn't be walking, the medicine will make her leg numb." The Doctor's voice broke her out of her thoughts. She watched as Jack put his arm around her daughter and this time she noticed Kali's blush and made a mental note to talk to her and Jack.

They all filed back out and she went out last.. As they passed Rose's old room she couldn't resist going in this time. She put her hand on the door knob and closed her eyes before she pushed the door open, then slowly she opened her eyes.

Everything was exactly the same as she remembered it, her bed unmade, her make-up spread out all over her dresser, and her closet open with clothes all over the floor. She felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth as she looked over at her nightstand and saw her old pictures; one of her and the previous Doctor, one of her and the Doctor now, and the last was of her, the Doctor, and Jack.

"I remember that day." Rose jumped at the unexpected voice but relaxed once she realized who it was. "Sorry."

"It's all right." She sighed and turned to face the Doctor.

"She's a good kid."

"Yeah, I know, I just wish you could've seen her grow up." Rose added.

"Me too. I missed fifteen years of her life so far and I don't plan on missing anymore." He stated firmly.

"Good 'cause I don't want you to." She said before walking up to him and he gathered her in his arms. She leaned her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent, part of her wishing it could be like this all the time, but the greater part of her, the one she would had learned to know was the more reasonable part reminded her that being with the Doctor came all the thrill and danger, so she would just enjoy these little moments while they lasted because trouble was bound to show up soon.

* * *

**Well it is currently 2:19 in the morning and I am tired, but this chapter has been nagging at me so I had to finish it, so I'm hoping to get a lot of reviews—five would be a lot to me—so please leave one. Also I have started on the next chapter and I have another plot coming up in, I'm pretty sure the near future, but other things could happen and I could change my mind.**

**~Kristen Marie**


	10. The Sit Down

**Here's the long awaited for chapter, including me. And sorry it's been a while, it seems like now that summer's here I haven't had any time at all to write, but I'm trying, trust me I am determined to get this finished. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Doctor Who_ it all belongs to BBC, I'm just twisting the characters a little and making them do whatever I wish.**

Chapter 9: The Sit Down

The Doctor and Rose walked back out to the console room after they had a lengthy conversation of what they were going to tell Kali, deciding that some things that she didn't need to know yet, sorting out the most important to the least.

The Doctor was hoping Kali wouldn't have too many questions but Rose had said that she would have, after all Kali didn't even know his name until a few days ago. He wouldn't admit it but he was extremely nervous about what was going to happen. What if Kali rejected him? He didn't think he could live with himself if he ever lost her or Rose for that matter.

Kali, Jack, and Martha were sitting on the floor laughing at a joke that Jack had just told, though Kali was more laying than sitting because she was laughing so hard, and holding on to her sides. The Doctor cleared his throat, and it took a few minutes but eventually they were all sober enough to pay attention.

"Kali can you come with us, we would like to talk to you." A strange feeling of happiness mixed with nervousness swept over her as she nodded and tried to stand up. _Tried_ being the operative word, for as soon as she put some weight on her leg with her bad knee she gasped in pain and then crumpled to the floor. Everyone gathered around her in an instant, Rose kneeling down in front of her.

"Kali, honey? Are you all right?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine. I guess I just forgot I shouldn't be putting pressure on my leg." She gave a little giggle at the end, felling a little claustrophobic with everyone crowded around her.

The Doctor gestured for them all to stand back as he helped Kali up on her feet. He started to lead her out of the room, Rose right behind them. They walked down a maze of rooms until they came to a stop in front of a very elegant looking door. It had an intricate pattern of swirls carved into it that were colored gold. Kali had a strange feeling that they were familiar but then again don't all swirls look mostly the same, so she shrugged it off.

They all stepped inside and Kali was amazed at the sight of all the books that surrounded her. It was obviously a library. There were those ladders that had wheels on them so you could move back and fourth between the books and plush chairs all around. There was a big diamond chandeliers hanging and more swirly patterns on the walls. It was the biggest library she had ever been in.

Rose and the Doctor walked forward over to some overly large bean bag chairs and sat down into them, after a moment of hesitation Kali did too. The chairs were very comfortable so she sunk into it a little more and sighed contently. She looked at her parents to see them both looking at her with smiles on their faces.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothin'." Her mother replied.

"Sooooo," Kali started, dragging out the word. "What are we talkin' about?" She already knew but still she wanted confirmation. The Doctor raked his hand through his hair.

"Well we want to get everything out and the open." He said. "Starting with me. I'm a Time Lord."

"Doctor!" Rose said sharply.

"What? There was really no other way to tell her besides coming out and saying it and you know it." He defended himself.

"I'm guessing that's not human right?" Kali asked.

"Correct, I'm not."

"And that was why mum asked if I believed in aliens, because you're an alien." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes." A wave of relief fell over her, at least he was being honest. "I'm the last of the Time Lords too, well besides you." He elaborated.

"What happened?" A sad look crossed over the Doctor's features and Kali instantly regretted saying anything and quickly backtracked. "I mean if it's too much then..." She trailed off. The Doctor licked his lips and felt his throat tighten up thinking about his home planet.

"No you have a right, technically it's partly your planet too. Its just bad things happened and it was a bad day for me and I don't really know where to start." He explained.

"Well how about the name. What was it called?" Kali suggested.

"Gallifrey." He said in barely a whisper.

"So that's where my middle name comes from." Kali shouted in recognition.

"Yes it is." Rose said, while smiling at her daughter and she grinned in return. The Doctor coughed and both girls turned to him.

"Anyway as I said bad things happened and Gallifrey is no longer." And then he continued into telling Kali all that had happened in the Time War with the Daleks and of what he had to do, making him be the last Time Lord left.

Kali was silent throughout the entire explanation, she even cried a little at certain things. When the Doctor had finished she accepted it all, he told her exactly what it was he did, but she didn't blame him, no, rather she thought it was brave of him. He had sacrificed everything that was important to him at the time in order to stop the Daleks from gaining control of the universe.

"That was right before I met him." Rose stated once all had gone quiet.

"Helped me deal with it without even realizing it. She changed me for the better. To be honest I would be a complete and utter mess if it hadn't been for her." Kali gazed between her parents who were looking at each other, love shining between them. A smile crept up on her face, happy to finally see her mother with the man she loved. Then a sudden question came to her mind—she knew that her dad was a Time Lord, but what exactly _was _a Time Lord?

Rose and the Doctor both turned to look at her and she realized that she accidentally spoke aloud without meaning to. She also felt bad about ruining her parents' moment.

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck before answering. "Well it's a little hard to explain what a Time Lord is, but I can give you some facts, like for starters, as you know, we have two hearts." Kali nodded. "We have regeneration..." And then he went on explaining that to her, along with a whole bunch of other stuff, like how he has the TARDIS and what she does, ect.

Kali listened enthusiastically and absorbed every detail that he was giving her. She had laughed out loud when Rose cut in to tell her how he had never actually passed his test to fly the TARDIS. She was happy though, that she was learning things about where she came from, about a world that she never knew could ever exist. To her it felt like a dream, that her; plain, ordinary, nobody Kali had this whole part of her that was totally the opposite. Of course, she could never tell anybody about it, but at least she knew it was true and that was enough for her.

The Doctor had finished his explanation about an hour later and everything had became silent, much like before, until a slight grumble sounded, which caused all three of them to laugh.

"I guess I'm a little hungry after today's events." Kali said when she stopped laughing.

"Well then, lets go to the kitchen and find something to eat, I bet Martha and Jack will want to eat too, so Rose you take her on ahead and I'll go get them." With that he stood up and bounded out of the room, a smile plastered on his face. Rose laughed at his childishness and turned to Kali.

"Come on if we hurry we can beat them." Kali nodded and stood up followed by her mother as they made their way to the TARDIS' kitchen.

"So what do you think?" Rose asked as they were walking down a corridor.

"Of what?" Rose nudged her as Kali smiled innocently.

"Of your father." She clarified.

"He's great, better than I could have ever wished for, even if he is an alien." She answered honestly and chuckled a little.

"Okay, so answer me this; what do you think of Jack?"

The Doctor made his way into the console room where Martha and Jack were still sitting of the floor talking. They both looked up at the sound of him approaching.

"Having fun." He asked them and they shrugged. "Well I just wanted to tell you that me, Rose and Kali are getting something to eat and wanted to know if you guys wanted to join us."

"Sure." Jack replied.

"Martha?"

"I'm going to pass, I'm pretty tired and I'm just going to head to bed." She said while standing up.

"Okay then I guess I'll see you in the morning." The Doctor said and she only nodded and then left the room and disappeared down the corridor.

"That was a bit odd." He commented as Jack joined him and they started toward the kitchen. "She's been acting weird since Rose and Kali showed up.

"Hmm, well I know that I wouldn't pass a chance at dinner with Rose and that pretty daughter of her." The Doctor's jaw clenched.

"Jack just don't." The Doctor warned him.

"Don't what?"

"You know what. I know you Jack, and no offense but you get together with someone and then as soon as someone better comes into the picture the other person is left in the dust because you simply don't care, even if you break their heart. But that isn't going to happen with Kali, you got it. I will not allow it." Jack was stunned that he would say something like that to him, okay not really because this was the Doctor, but still why was he acting like this. Was it because Kali was Roses daughter?

"Okay Doctor, sorry. She's Roses daughter I get that, but I was just thinking, what if Rose said it was alright then would you back off?" He asked.

"Maybe, but most likely not." The Doctor replied

"And why is that?"

"Jack," The Doctor sighed, "do you remember when you asked who Kali's father was and I was about to answer but then there was the scream..." He trailed off.

"Ya. What does that have to do with this?"

"Everything because Kali is _my _daughter."

* * *

**Ooh a double cliff hanger, sort of. Even I'm anxious to know how this turns out lol. I'm just glad that I've finally been able to finish this. And I believe this id the longest chapter so far. I am hoping, if everything goes to plan, that I'll be able to update in two days on the first, because that's my birthday and I hope that people will leave me alone and let me write, but no guarantee's so cross your fingers.**

**Also you have to review to get that next chapter, so please hit that button and give me your thoughts.**

**Oh and before I forget there is a poll on my profile that would be helpful to this story if you could take a moment to answer it. Thanks.**

**~Kristen Marie**


	11. Conversations

**Well I would just like to say thanks for all the lovely reviews I got. Nothing to really say so here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Doctor Who_ it all belongs to BBC, I'm just twisting the characters a little and making them do whatever I wish. (Although I now own two Doctor Who posters)**

Chapter 10: Conversations

Kali looked at her mother and felt a blush rise on her cheeks**, **she knew that she wouldn't be able to hide her interest in Jack long. Her mother had always seemed to have that ability to read her mind when it came to stuff like this.

"He's nice." She said shortly as they continued down the corridor to the kitchen. She was limping slightly due to her hurt knee.

Did she want to have this conversation with her mum? No. But did that mean anything? No, because it was going to happen whether Kali liked it or not. They had never had a lot of conversations like this because no one had really any interest since she was a "freak". Kali didn't really like expressing her more dominating emotions, instead preferring to keep them hidden inside. It was another trait that she had gotten from the Doctor.

Rose scrutinized Kali, searching for something that she, most likely, wouldn't find. "He is, but you know what else I'm talking about." She pressed, hoping Kali would give up and tell her what she wanted. After a few minutes of silence she sighed and continued.

"It's okay because I know Jack and I know that it's hard to resist his charm and good looks—"

"Mum!" Kali said sharply, embarrassed that her mum would even say something like that to her.

"What, I'm just sayin' what's true. I know he likes usin' his charm, he's even used it on me."

"But what about dad?" Kali wondered.

"Well back then me and the Doctor weren't together, to say the truth we never really were, but before I got trapped somthin' happened and the Doctor can't even remember it but you were conceived. I don't really know what's goin' on with our relationship." Rose explained. Kali didn't exactly know what to say.

"Oh." Was her brilliant response.

"Yeah. I know our past is confusin', but don't get confused on this; I _do _love him, nothin' will ever change that. I was never sorry and I never regretted what happened that night because it gave me you. You were the one that held me together even if you never knew it. Do you know why, Kali?" Kali was shocked but snapped out of it when she heard her name and shook her head in answer to her mother's question.

Rose took a calming breath. "Because you were a part of him, every time I looked at you I saw him. As you grew older, I could make out more features from him in you, and the more you started to act like him. You're what I had left of him and I loved you so much." She finished. This was something that she had never told anyone and she thought that she never would've, but now she was glad that she was.

Jack stared at the Doctor skeptically, like he was having trouble believing him as they continued their journey to the kitchen. The Doctor wanted him to understand that everything he was telling him was 100 percent true. Unfortunately when it comes to Jack everyone knows that he can be care free at times like this.

"How? Well I know how, but when?" Jack asked the first thing that came to mind. Sure it could happen and Jack knew that the Doctor loved Rose and vice versa, but he also knew that the Time Lord would never act on his emotions, especially if it means keeping those he loves safe.

"To be honest I can't even remember it. Rose said that not long before the Battle of Canary Wharf we went to a party at her mother's and we ended up having too much to drink. I know I should remember, but every time I try to it's like there's this wall blacking me from the memory. I don't understand it because I have never experienced something like this." He explained to the ex-Time Agent.

Jack didn't know what to think, for the Doctor to not remember, it's almost impossible unless something like Retcon was used. But then he was at a party at Rose's mother's house, no one there would even have knowledge of it. However, Jack did voice this to the Doctor.

"That's another thing that confuses me!" He sighed in frustration while running a hand through his hair. "I try not to think about it too much, but it's just already there. I'm trying to make sense of everything. It's like there's this big piece to a puzzle that's missing. But I don't want to talk about this too much in front of Rose, I don't need to worry her, I just got her back." As he said this a smile broke out on his face at the thought of Rose finally being here.

"I know what ya mean Doc." Jack replied.

The Doctor stopped abruptly and Jack looked at him quizzically. He didn't answer just made a right turn, which Jack then realized they had made it to the kitchen.

"Looks like we beat the girls here." Jack commented as he sat down at the table. The Doctor didn't get a chance to say anything back to that before Rose and Kali made their entrance. "Speak of the Devil..." He trailed off under his breath.

"What was that, Jack?" Rose asked, giving him a knowing look while glaring playfully. He just gave her an innocent look.

"Nothing Rosie." She only laughed at him and shook her head.

Kali went over and sat in the empty seat across from Jack. He shifted and looked at her while flashing one of his award winning grins.

"Hello." He greeted.

"Hello." She said back.

"Hello." He said again before chuckling.

"What's so funny?" She questioned.

"You're definitely your mother's daughter, I believe we had a similar greeting when we met, huh Rose." She laughed and nodded her head in agreement before turning to the Doctor. The she seemed to realize something

"Where's Martha?"

"She decided to go to bed." The Doctor answered. Rose bit her lip and looked thoughtful.

"So what are having?" Kali asked while looking at her mother, but knowing the look on her face and trying not to disturb her. She would always do that when she was trying to put something together, mostly for her job, and anytime she asked Rose would get frustrated because she lost her concentration.

"What do you want?" The Doctor shot back. Kali thought it over for a minute before deciding on pizza. He asked her what kind and she said pepperoni and pineapple, he then proceeded to walk over to the freezer only to pull out a large pizza before setting up the oven and putting it in. "Give it about five minutes." He said while leaning back against the counter.

And as all that was happening Rose was lost in her own mind. She didn't really know Martha all that well but she had an idea that it was her fault as to the reason she was being so distant. She wondered what she did. Even though Martha looked like she was alright she couldn't shake the feeling that there was a coldness coming out of her that was directed at her, some underlying emotion that, if looked very carefully, you could tell it was there.

Did Martha think that Rose would make her leave? Because if so she had better have a chat with her and let her know that's not the case. Of what Martha had shared she seemed like a nice person and looked after the Doctor in her absence. Rose knows what it's like first hand to give this life up, never seeing anything the same again, and she would never force that on anyone. If she was to leave then it should be by her own free will.

"Rose? Rose?" She blinked as she came out of her reverie and looked toward the voice that called to her, which was the Doctor. She noticed that he, along with everyone else was sitting at the table and she went over to join them.

There was a large pizza in the center of the table, closer inspection told her that it was pepperoni and pineapple, Kali's favorite.

"Nice you could finally join us." Jack told her.

"Sorry, I was just thinkin'," She explained. She grabbed a plate and put a piece on as soon as everyone else did. "I guess I just zoned out."

After everyone was done they all threw away their plates. Jack decided to go to bed while Kali stayed up with her parents for a little longer before heading to bed. However a few minutes later she returned with a sheepish look on her face and she explained she didn't have a bedroom. The Doctor and Rose led her back through the corridors until they came up to an empty room, where they proceeded to tell her to just imagine how she would want her room to look and the TARDIS would tap into her mind for the image and would make it become true. They then said their goodnights and parted.

"And be careful in the morning, the TARDIS likes to move things around." The Doctor called over his shoulder. Kali made a mental note of that. Then she realized that she didn't have any p.j.'s but was too tired to care. She kicked off her shoes and crawled into the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Finally done, and no cliffie this time. I'm just glad it is done and I can post it. I hope I cleared up some of Rose's and the Doctor's relationship in this chapter, it's kinda there but yet not at the same time. I plan on making it official soon. **

**I also would like to know your guys' opinion on Kali and Jack having a relationship, I know it's been done but I really like the idea, so tell me if I should go through with that idea or not. **

**Oh and before I update again I really need you all to vote on my poll about Martha, right now it's a tie and I really need an answer, so please do that. And don't forget to review 8)**

**~Kristen Marie**


	12. Thoughts

**I know it's been a while and I'm sorry, but my laptop battery was going all funky and not charging and I convinced my dad to let me download OpenOffice on his computer so I can finally write. Plus school has started so I should be writing more frequent. Trust me, I haven't been lazy all this time, I've been writing in my notebook that's why this chapter is longer than usual.**

**Also about the story, I've been reading the reviews (thanks for those by the way) and I've decided that the age difference between Kali and Jack is too great and decided to give Kali a different love interest. Who? Well for that you're going to have to keep reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Doctor Who_ it all belongs to BBC, I'm just twisting the characters a little and making them do whatever I wish.**

Chapter 11: Thoughts

Kali woke up at, well she didn't really know what time it was. She would have to ask her mum how they kept track of time in this place.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand. As she brought her hands to her sides she took a look around her room, since she didn't really take the time to last night. Her walls were brown with splashes of different colors. On the wall opposite her and to the right has a dresser with six drawers and to the left was a door which led to the corridor and had a mirror beside it. On the wall to her left was bare except for a few empty shelves and she decided that she needed to fill it up with some posters and such. The wall to her right and an empty book case which would be filled soon since she loved to read, and another door.

She stretched a final time before climbing out of bed and to the door. As she was about ready to open it she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror, she really looked like a mess. She would have to find some clothes and a bathroom to take a shower. So doing the best she could by combing her fingers through her hair, she made her exit and closed the door behind her.

Looking down the corridor Kali couldn't see much, a few doors,but from what the Doctor had said about what could be behind certain doors she decided against opening them. Instead she opted to ask the TARDIS in her head to please move some things around to guide her to where her mum was. Instantly she could hear some talking floating down the hallway and followed it once she recognized her mum's voice.

As she approached she could see that the door was open and went in to find her mum, dad, and Jack in the kitchen all sitting at the table drinking, what she assumed was coffee. None of them had noticed her yet as they all seemed engaged in their conversation. She moved over silently to stand behind her mum, effectively making her jump.

"Sorry." She apologized while the Doctor and Jack just laughed.

"S'alright, just didn't expect you to be up this early." Rose replied without turning around, glaring at the two laughing men until they stopped. Kali nodded.

"Good morning." Jack and the Doctor said together, causing Kali to giggle.

"Morning."

"Did you sleep good?" Rose asked her.

"Yeah. Although I could use a shower and a change of clothes."

"Come on you can use my bathroom and the TARDIS has plenty of clothes you can borrow until we can get you some of your own." Rose said to her while setting her mug down and grabbing Kali's hand before effectively dragging her out of the kitchen, leaving the ex-Time Agent and Time Lord behind.

They sat in silence for a while, just sipping on their coffee. The Doctor was thinking about how good things have gotten for him. All the time he thought that he was going to be alone, because that's what always happens. But now, with Rose back and with their daughter, he's been rethinking it.

Rose. Something had happened to her and it's looking like she's going to have a significantly longer life span than normal humans. He's going to have to get her to let the TARDIS take a few tests, but he is almost positive that it has something to do with Bad Wolf, when she absorbed the time vortex. It must have altered some aspect of her biology, making it take longer for her cells to deteriorate. If they're deteriorating at all.

Jack, on the other hand, was thinking about what was going to happen to him. The Doctor has left him behind before and he's sure that he would do it again. Plus he's got his team to think about. No doubt they're going to be furious for him leaving like he did, but maybe they'll understand once he explains that he found his Doctor.

He was happy though, just for everything that's happened for the Doctor. When he saw Rose's name on the list of dead from the battle of Canary Wharf he wasn't sure what kind of shape the Doctor would be in when he found him, but to his surprise Rose was here, alive and he was very glad for that.

Just then Martha walked into the kitchen, bringing both men out of their reverie. She didn't notice though as she looked purposefully in front of her, straight to the coffee pot. She got a mug out and poured some coffee, adding two sugars and four creams before walking briskly out of her room.

"What's up with her?" Jack asked, looking in the direction Martha walked off to.

"I'm not exactly sure, she's not usually like this." He shrugged.

"You wanna know what I think? I think she's jealous."

"Are you sure? I knew she fancied me but..." Every time he had mentioned anything to do with Rose a strange look would overcome Martha, but could she really be that jealous? To be ignoring everyone? He would think that she would be happy for him, finally being reunited with the one he lost. "I guess that would make sense. I did make it clear though, that I would not be having any romantic relationships with her. I just couldn't, everything was still too painful. It hadn't been that long since I had lost Rose and I didn't want to go through that again." He finished.

"You really love her." It was a statement, not a question.

At that moment Rose walked in, unknowing to the men that she was thinking the same thing—about Martha that is—and voiced this.

"I think me bein' here has had an effect on Martha." She bit her lip as she sat down, glancing between the Doctor and Jack. They both remained silent Jack because it really wasn't his place to say anything, and the Doctor because he knew how Rose would feel if he told her the truth. Instead they both pretended to be very interested in their coffee.

Rose instantly knew that she was right. Becoming a mum had made her prone to all the little tricks, especially the avoiding ones since Kali did them all the time.

"I'm goin' to go talk to her." They kept their silence as Rose exited the door.

She made her way down the corridor until she reached Martha's purple door. Hesitantly she raised her hand and knocked. A muffled "Come in," sounded and Rose entered.

Martha's room is what Rose had expected it to be. The walls were a calming lilac color with light colored flowers decorating it, there was a cabinet placed against the wall across from her on the right and a desk on the left. Beside her to the left was, what she assumed to be, a door to her closet and on her right was a bed with a comforter and pillows a slightly darker color than the walls. Also a bedside table was next to the bed with a lamp and a book on it. Martha herself sat in the middle of her bed, a cup of coffee in her hands. He head was down but she raised it when she felt her bed dip as Rose sat down.

Looking at her Martha could see that she was pretty. But with the way the Doctor had always talked about her she had expected super model looks, but somehow she just seemed ordinary. When they—her, Kali and Jack—were talking earlier Kali had mentioned that he mum used to work in a shop, not there was anything wrong with that but Martha just assumed that Rose would've had some spectacular job like a scientist, but no that wasn't the case.

"Martha, I'm just goin' to cut to the chase. I know that me bein' here has caused some problems for you 'cause I have noticed how you've been actin' and I think it's safe to say that you like the Doctor..." She began but then trailed off, not really knowing where to go with this. She did have some idea of what she was going to say but now that she _was _saying it, it's like she forgot.

"I know what you mean. Really. And it's not fair to you. I didn't _mean_ to like him, it just sorta happened." At this Rose laughed.

"I know that. It is hard not to." Martha joined in with laughing.

"Yeah, he's just so smart and charming and—" She cut herself off once she realized what she was saying. "Sorry."

"S'alright. I can't blame you for who you like, now can I? That wouldn't be very fair. I'll even admit that I have found other guys attractive—not as much as the Doctor of course." She thought back to a couple months after she and the Doctor said goodbye. Her mum had thought it a good idea to try and get her a girlfriend. It was a ridiculous idea and Rose had expressed this, but Jackie wouldn't hear it, only told her that she was having a baby and needed a man.

Being honest with herself she did go on some dates—she uses the term loosely just to humor her mum. None of them stuck of course . Most of them wanted to know more about her past than she was willing to give, especially when it came to the Doctor. The common questions they asked in some shape or form was; who was the father of her baby? Where was he? And, was he ever coming back?

Apparently none of them wanted to deal with the split-up parent deal. As it turned out they didn't have to because Rose would never do more than a dinner. Sure they would call her but she flat out refused them and after a while her mum gave up, much to Rose's relief. Although some of it might have had to do with her crazy mood swings as she got farther along with her pregnancy.

Rose was glad because no one could ever match up to the Doctor's standards. None of them were as clever as him and even if they were smart to human standards they were the stuck up kind. And then there were the other guys, who could be funny but they weren't all that smart. Her mother really wasn't good at picking dates for her.

"No offense," Martha began, startling Rose out of her reverie. "but I was kind of expecting you to be more, if you know what I'm saying. With the way the Doctor had talked about you I expected you to be like a really high-classed scientist with super model looks, or something along those lines." She voiced her thoughts from earlier and Rose looked surprised at this information.

"Nope I was just a regular shop girl from London, who just happened to stumble into the Doctor."

"Then what's so special about you?" Martha blurted out before she could stop herself and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my god. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to say that. Honestly I swear I—She got cut off from Rose.

"It's fine Martha. And to answer your question, well I don;t really know myself. I still can't really say that he likes me the way I do him. That night, when Kali was conceived, was an accident. Don;t get me wrong, I would never take it back for the world, but the thing is, the Doctor doesn't even remember it." She explained with a far away look on her face.

"Well I would definitely say that he does. The way he talked about you and the way he acted, it's obvious." Even though Martha wished that it was her that caught the Doctor's attention doesn't mean that she doesn't want the Doctor happy, because she does. Even if that meant that she needs to help Rose get with him, then she will.

"Maybe," She whispered thinking about yesterday when they almost kissed, and then Jack had to ruin it, even if he didn't know it.

"Well you won't have to worry about me long because I don't think I can do this anymore." Really meaning that even though she wants the Doctor to be happy, she can't watch him be in love with someone else.

"No, Martha. You can't. You shouldn't have to leave just because I'm here." Rose would feel guilty if that happened.

"I think it's for the best that I do, and you shouldn't feel guilty either. I've seen what there is out there and I'm glad I got to. But it would be for the best if I leave." Martha had to make sure that Rose understood that. She was trying to be strong but she could feel the tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. She wouldn't allow them to fall however.

"And that's what you want? Is to give up travlin'? You should think about it more before you make a decision, one that you might regret later."

"But see, that's the thing. I already have thought it over and I'm sure that this is what I want." This was true . As soon as she had gone to bed last night she had laid awake in bed thinking about what she could do, until this seemed like the only best option left.

Rose didn't know what to say, so silently she got up and left the room. She knows that Martha doesn't want to leave, bit she feels obligated. She doesn't blame her for wanting to leave, though, because she knows that Martha's feeling like she unwanted by everyone since she came back. The Doctor is undoubtedly the most wonderful thing that came into Martha's life and for her to not really be ab;e to appreciate that because of Rose, well that just wasn't fair or right. Maybe she could have the Doctor talk to her.

She made her way back to the kitchen to find the Doctor, Jack and Kali—her hair damp and in fresh clothes. She smiled at her daughter and she smiled back. For now she decided that she wasn't going to think about Martha. She was going to talk to the Doctor about it but that could wait a little while, for right now she wanted to just think about peaceful things and not guilt, because she knows to always take the chance when she can.

* * *

**Well I'm glad that I'm done typing that. Also that the next chapter is all finished, just not typed, along with like a little over half of the one after that. So to get the next chapter will depend on how many reviews I get.**

**And I have a new poll on my profile so please take a moment to check it out.**

**Hope you love this story as much as me. Please let me know in a review.**

**~Kristen Marie**


End file.
